Devil's Advocate
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: *Scenes from City of Lost Souls told from Sebastian's/Jonathan's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

*Scenes from City of Lost Souls from Sebastian's point of view.

**-Chapter One- Sic Semper Tyrants **

**(Thus always to Tyrants)**

Sebastian sat at the table writing a letter. The apartment was brightly light as sunshine illuminated the kitchen and living room. Everything was still and quiet. Normally Sebastian would be use to the silence but now the silence felt unnatural. It didn't take long for Jace to spirit his sister away. A part of him missed Jace when he was gone. He had grown up alone and it was nice having someone to talk to the last few weeks. It was like he really had a brother. He was almost upset that Jace had brought Clary to stay with them because it now meant that he would be alone. Clarissa had given up everything to come be with Jace. He would give everything time to settle down and his sister time to warm up to him before he decided firmly on any action. Clarissa was the only family he really had left. She was his blood and that had to account for something.

The first time he had met his sister he was surprised to find that she was nothing like him. The more he got to know her the more he could see similarities that they share. They were both selfish, reckless, and headstrong. A part of him wanted her to like him and he found himself almost obsessed over it. When she had denied him in Alicante he had been furious but sometime had passed since then; he hoped she would be more cooperative now.

"To my beautiful one," he began his letter to the Steelie Queen. He had only seen the queen a few times and each time he ended up sleeping with her. She had not fully committed to his plan but did give him valuable information in return for his body. It was meaningless sex but he enjoyed the benefits. Her slender frame and long red hair reminded him of his sister. It was only after there last encounter that Sebastian had given in and allowed Jace to see Clary.

Sebastian looked out the window as the sun set in Venice. Letting out a sigh he leaned back in his chair and put the pen down. If Jace and Clary could have fun then why shouldn't he? He picked up the letter and walked to his room. He threw the letter into his nightstand drawer and grabbed a dress shirt. _Time to practice my Italian,_ he grinned.

The blonde girl placed her hand on his chest seductively as she sipped at her wine.

"Tu sei così forte," she whispered into this ear.

Yes he thought, I am strong, stronger than you can believe. The girl was a pathetic mundane but she was hot. Hopefully she would not bore him like the last girl he picked up in New York. This mundane looked promising. Plus, it gave the vampire girl next to him something to play with. Vampire's and there stupid games he thought.

He was about to answer her when Jace and Clary appeared in the living room.

"Did you enjoy you little date?" He asked nonchalantly.

He looked at his sister for her reaction. She just nodded and avoided his gaze. _Is she embarrassed?_ This made him grin.

"Well, then, would you like to join us?" he said, indicating himself and the two girls. "For a drink?"

The vampire laughed and leaned into his ear.

"Sembra delizioso . Posso assaggiarla?" She asked seductively; inquiring if Clary was another girl that he brought for them to play with.

"No, he spoke sternly. "Lei è mia sorella." _As if he would let anyone taste his sister. That vampire friend Simon of hers would die soon enough for having touched her. Jace he could permit but he refused to share her with anyone besides Jace._

The vampire sat back disappointed. Jace clearly heard her question and began gesturing Clary upstairs.

"I don't think so," Jace replied politely. "We're going upstairs. We'll see you in the morning."

Sebastian smiled and waved goodbye. "Ci vediamo."

He felt like saying good luck instead. He doubted that Clary would have sex with Jace. Jace had told him before that she was a virgin and he doubted that was going to change anytime soon. Of course he could be wrong. Eitherway Jace and him were connected; he would know if they did anything. Not that he really cared of course. He turned his attention back to the girl on his chest. _Time for some fun._

The vampire kissed him on the check before departing through the apartment exit. He stretched and yawed before heading back to his room to double check on the girl sleeping on in his bed. She was fast asleep when he entered the room closing the door. He chuckled as he undid her handcuffs and leg ties. The bite mark on his neck still stung but it was nothing compared to the bite marks that littered the blonde's body. She was pretty but he had gotten bored with her.

He sighed. Time to clean up the mess on the stairs before Clary woke up and freaked out. She already thought he was a monster. He didn't need to give her another reason to hate him. He pulled on a black thermal shirt and yawned as he opened the door. He stepped into the hallway as a sudden movement caught his eye. He looked up and saw his sister's bright green eyes staring back at him. _Shit!_

"What are you doing up," he asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" she snapped.

_Yep. She thought he was a monster. Just great_ he thought.

"Going downstairs to get some towels to clean up this mess," he answered her matter-of-factly. He saw her face scowl with annoyance. She hated when he dodged her questions. A part of him took pleasure in annoying her; maybe it was a brother thing. "Vampires and their games…" he added.

"This doesn't look like the outcome of a game," she spoke angrily.

"The girl-the human girl who was with you," she clarified. "What happened to her?"

_Before or after he ripped her clothes off and tied her to the bed? Before or after he allowed a vampire to bite her all over her body? ….Probably better to go with a safer answer._

"She got a little frightened at the sight of fangs. Sometimes they do." He smiled.

Most of the time they were too drunk to notice but the sober ones did get frightened. He enjoyed seeing the look of fear and it added an extra element to what was becoming boring hook up sex. Sebastian looked at his sister's face and laughed.

"She came around." He smilied.

_Oh she came alright. _He was very good at what he did.

"She even wanted more. She's asleep in my bed now, if you want to check and make sure she is still alive." He spoke smoothly glad he removed the handcuffs and that her body was covered mostly by bed sheets.

"No…That's not necessary." She replied refusing to meet his gaze.

Sebastian took that moment to look her up and down. The short green silk nightgown flattered her tiny frame and brought out the color of her eyes. Her legs looked elegant and long. The gown left little to the imagination. His sister didn't need make up, tight fitting clothes, painted nails, or jewelry. She was naturally beautiful, especially with the blush rising to her cheeks. Poor Jace must have been disappointed last night; he almost felt bad for his brother.

"What about you?" she asked.

The question shook him from his thoughts and took him aback for a second. Was she really asking if he was alright?

"I could use an iratze." He chuckled showing her the bite mark on his neck.

"Come downstairs," he replied.

He was thirsty and it was nice getting to talk to her without Jace around. He turned on the lights as he went so she wouldn't fall but mostly because he wanted to admire her wardrobe choices in better light. He waited a moment before he heard her steps.

"Wine?" he asked her as he opened the fridge. _Maybe a drunk Clary would be easier to manipulate_ he thought.

"Just water." She replied slipping onto the barstool.

_No dice. Oh well! He poured her a drink and chugged his down before slamming it softly onto the counter._

"You probably know this, but fooling around with vampires certainly makes you thirsty." He grinned.

"Why would I know that?" she replied sharply. _Uh oh now he made her upset_.

"I figured you were playing some biting games with that Daylighter." He shrugged.

"Simon and I never played biting games," she replied sternly. "In fact, I can't figure out why anyone would want vampires feeding on them on purpose.-"

_So innocent you are Clarissa. I can change that._

"Don't you hate and despise Downworlders?" she finished.

"No," he replied. _I am part demon why would I hate what I am?_

But instead he just replied, "Don't mix me up with Valentine."

"Yeah," she muttered. "Tough mistake to make."

"It's not my fault I look exactly like him and you look like _her_." His mouth curled into an expression of distaste at the thought of his mother. Clary scowled at him in return.

"See, there you go again. You're always looking at me like that." He spat.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like I burn down animal shelters for fun and light my cigarettes with orphans." He turned around before he lost his temper and poured himself another drink of water.

"You killed a child," she said sharply.

_Ah, cutting straight to the chase. Yes, Max_. _The boy who saw him climbing the towers, the one that could expose him for what he really was. Killing him had been so easy. He had to do it quick before Isabelle came down. Sebastian didn't differentiate between children and adults; killing was killing. It came easy to him and he honestly enjoyed it._

"So that's it's it," he said. "Cards on the table so soon, little sister?"

"What did you think?" she replied tiredly.

_I thought you were playing nice so you can be closer to Jace._

"Would you believe me if I told you it was an accident." He tried to meet her eyes.

I didn't mean to kill him. Just to knock him out, so he wouldn't tell-" he stopped when he saw the look on her face.

_Hell hath no fury.._

She looked at him with pure unadulterated hatred. He wanted to make it better. He wanted her to understand.

"I mean it. I meant to knock him out, like I did Isabelle. I misjudged my own strength!" he pleaded.

"And Sebastian Verlac? The real one? You killed him, didn't you?" she snapped.

He couldn't defend himself on that one. He had killed the real Sebastian with his bare hands and had even enjoyed it. He remembered meeting him in that tavern and throwing his dead body over the bridge. How was he going to twist this in his favor?

He looked down at his hands. He suddenly acted as if he regretted it. _Maybe Jace's blood had changed him_. That seemed like a good angle.

"He wasn't supposed to fight back-" he whispered.

He heard Clary slide off the stool to leave. _No, I need you to understand._ He caught her wrist and pulled her toward him. Her skin felt cool to the touch. He hoped she wasn't too cold in her revealing nightgown.

"Jonathan Morgenstern killed Max. But what if I'm not the same person? Haven't you noticed I won't even use the same name?" Of course he intended to go back to his birth name once the ceremony took place. Jace was already under his control and all he needed was his sister to drink from the goblet in order to do the same.

"Let me go." She commanded.

"You believe Jace is different," she spoke quietly. "You believe he isn't the same person, that my blood changed him. Don't you?"

She nodded without speaking. He suddenly felt the desire to touch her.

"Then, why is it so hard to believe it might go the other way? Maybe his blood changed me. Maybe I'm not the same person I was."

"You stabbed Luke," she said. "Someone I care about. Someone I love-"

He didn't let her finish that sentence.

"He was about to blow me to pieces with a shotgun! You love him; I don't know him. I was saving my life, and Jace's. Do you really not understand that?" He pleaded. _She really is as stubborn as me_.

"And maybe you're just saying whatever you think you need to say to get me to trust you."

"Would the person I used to be care if you trusted me?"

"If you wanted something." _And what if I want you out of that nightgown?_

"Maybe I just want a sister."

Her eyes flickered up to his with a look of disbelief.

"You don't know what family is," she said. "Or what you'd do with a sister if you had one."

_I could think of a few things to do with my sister when she comes out dressed like that. Stay focused! Not the time to think about that._

"I do have one." He lowered his voice. "I'm giving you a chance. To see that what Jace and I are doing is the right thing. Can you give me a chance?" he pleaded.

Clary was silent for a moment. Lost in thought. He pushed her a little harder.

"Jace trusts you," he said convincingly. "But I don't. He believes you love him enough to throw over everything you've ever valued or believed in to come and be with him. No matter what."

Her jaw tightened. "And how do you know I wouldn't?"

_Because I am not stupid. I can read your body language and you don't lie very well. You and I are more alike than you know._

He laughed. "Because you're my sister."

"Were nothing alike," she spat.

He smiled. "That's what I would have said….. But come on, Clary. You're here. You can't go back. You've thrown you lot in with Jace. You might as well do it wholeheartedly. Be a part of what is happening. Then you can make up your own mind about…me."

She looked down and nodded. Maybe he was getting somewhere with her.

He leaned down and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She reached up and put her hand on his wrist. Her touch made his skin feel alieve. He was worried she was going to push him away when he saw that she was touching his bracelet reading the engraving. _Shit!_

"What does this mean?" she asked.

_Thank the angel she didn't have a proper shadow hunter education or she would know exactly what it meant. He had to lie quick!_

"It means thus always to tyrants. I wear it to remind me of the Clave. It's said this was shouted at the Romans who murdered Caesar before he could become a dictator."

"Traitors," she said dropping her hand.

"Or fighters for freedom. History gets written by the winners, little sis."

_Sometimes he was able to lie so smoothly that he even impressed himself._

"And you intend to write this portion?" she asked.

He grinned at her.

"You bet I do."

**-Authors Notes-**

I hope you enjoyed this! It took a lot of work to write. Leave a review and let me know what you thought! I do read the reviews and its nice getting feedback.

If you didn't know already Cassandra Clare has posted some outtakes from the books. How Johnathan tricked the real Sebastian and killed him is posted under her official site under extras. After reading what happened it really opened my eyes that Sebastian was probably lying about everything; including Max.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two- Demons and long walks in the park. **

Sebastian heard a commotion down the hall. Damn it. He knew Clarissa was following him but he didn't think she was stupid enough to follow him down here. Oh well, negotiations were going sour anyway.

"If you want us to join you Valentine's son you must give us the part angel boy." The Great demon spoke.

Sebastian looked at him and nonchalantly played with the dagger in his hand. He had told the demon before that handing over Jace was not an option. They didn't need to know about the bond he shared, not that he would hand over his brother anyway. No, it was better that he ended negations now. He needed to make sure Clary didn't go and get herself killed.

In a blink of an eye he threw the dagger across the room; piercing the demons heart. The demon was shocked but didn't have enough time to counter before Sebastian's sword slashed him down the middle.

"Sorry we couldn't come to an agreement." He said kneeling over the demons dead body.

_Time to go see what trouble Clary has gotten herself into,_ he thought. He got up and went to the door.

He could hear a banging and a scream coming from the room down the hallway. Lucky he was fast! He spun into the room just in time to see Clary.

He smashed his seraph blade into the demons head before the demon could lash out at his sister. The demon lay still twitching as black fluid poured from its body. _So much for this shirt_ he thought. Clarissa finally met his gaze and stared at him in amazement. _Had he impressed her?_ That stroked his ego a bit.

He began to approach her when he saw the saucer-shaped wound on her arm.

_Damn it Clarissa!_

"Get away from me, Sebastian," she hissed.

He came closer anyway. "Your arm."

She looked at her arm and he could see the realization come across her face. However, she just looked at him and didn't move. _Was she in shock?_

"Clary the poison, we need to leave." He spoke. She still didn't move. _Did she not understand?_

"You have deadly poison in your blood. What the hell were you thinking, Clarissa? You followed me unarmed down here. How did you expect to fight off six Dahak demons with an ornamental axe? Have you no sense of life preservation?"

"Poison..," she whispered. "So I guess you didn't save my life after all, did you?"

Her arm spasmed and he heard the axe fall to the floor with a thud. Her body began to slide down the wall. He caught her in his arms and held her up. He grabbed out his stele and drew a healing and pain ruin on her elbow. He could hear her sigh as her body lost its strength. _Damn it Clarissa! _He dragged her out of the room and down the hall before she lost consciousness. He swung her body up in his arms and carried out the door and onto the street.

Carrying an unconscious girl covered in blood down a crowded street in Paris didn't seem like a good idea but he didn't have much of a choice. When he got to the street he quickly placed a glamour over himself. He carried Clary to the nearest park and laid her down on the bench. Her skin had healed but the poison was still in her system. He reached into his gear and took out a vile of anti-venom. He placed it to her lips and slid the liquid down her throat. Her breathing deepened as the medicine took effect.

_She was going to be fine._ The last words she said to him echoed in his thoughts. "So I guess you didn't save my life after all, did you?"

_Come now sister, you're mine. I wouldn't let anything harm you. Unlike your precious angel boy Jace, you can rely on me._

Clarissa's eyes opened and for a moment she was still. Then she began looking around frantically.

He chuckled. _Does she always expect Jace?_

She bolted upright. He chuckled again watching her reaction.

"Good thing you're so short," he smiled. "If you were much taller, carrying you would have been extremely inconvenient."

"Where are we?" she asked looking at him.

"The Jardin du Luxembourg." He replied smugly

"The Luxembourg gardens. It's a very nice park. I had to take you somewhere you could lie down, and the middle of the street didn't seem like a good idea." He smiled.

"Yeah there's a word for leaving someone to die in the middle of the street. It's called Vehicular manslaughter."

"That's two words, and I think it's only vehicular manslaughter, technically, if you run them over yourself." He replied.

He rubbed his hands together for warmth. He had saved her, she should be grateful; not questioning him. He liked her stubbornness. It made her easier to manipulate but the constant questioning was getting on his nerves.

"Anyway, why would I leave you to die in the middle of the street after I went through all that effort to save your life?" he asked flatly.

"Why did you?" she asked meekly.

"Why did I what?" he asked. _A question with a question. Time to push her buttons now._

"Save my life." She replied.

_You belong to me Clarissa. I wouldn't let anything happen to you._

"You're my sister."

She looked up and met his gaze. "You never cared that I was you sister before."

_As soon as my father told me about you, you were all I could think about. Father had promised to bring you, Jocelyn, and Jace to home so we could be a family. He promised that I would finally have a family. It was shortly after the boat incident that father requested him to steal Sebastian's identify. He did it quickly so he could meet her. From the moment he knew found out he had a sister he desired to meet her. When he saw her, he was determined to make her his. How could she not see that in his own way he cared?_

"Didn't I?" he replied; looking her up and down.

"Our father is dead. There are no other relatives. You and I, we are the last. The last of the Morgensterns. You are my only chance for someone whose blood runs in my veins too. Someone who is like me."

She looked up at him sternly.

"You knew I was following you," she questioned.

"Of course I did!"

_Did you forget who trained me? You're not exactly stealthy either, though I could help you with that; for a price of course._

"And you let me." _I have you all alone and to myself. It obviously worked out minus the almost dying thing._

"I wanted to see what you would do," he answered innocently.

"And I admit, I didn't think you would follow me down there. You're braver than I thought." _Head strong and stupid but brave._

A cold chill run through the air. He grabbed his scarf from his lap and drew it up around his neck. _She really shouldn't have gone in there after him. She needed to learn what fights she could win and which she could not._

"You would never have won that fight." He stated.

"I might have." She replied annoyingly.

He grinned. _Headstrong till the end._

"Maybe" he indulged her. _If you had someone to train you properly._

A moment passed before she spoke. It looked like she was struggling with what to say.

"Why are you dealing with demons?" she demanded.

_Ah! Here we go…. He had already prepared for these questions. She could be so predictable. _

"I listened to them talking about you. I know what you're doing-"

"No you don't." he interrupted.

_Oh dear sister...you know nothing or you would be running to the Calve right now._

"First, those weren't the demons I was dealing with. Those were the guards. That's why they were in a separate room and why I wasn't there." _If I was there, I wouldn't have let them touch you._

"Dahak demons aren't that smart, though they are mean and tough and defensive. So it's not like they were really informed about what was going on. They were just repeating gossip they'd heard from their masters. Greater Demons. That was who I was meeting with."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" she replied. He grinned and leaned in closer to her.

_So close._

"I'm not trying to make you feel better. I'm trying to tell you the truth." _Though after a few glasses of wine I am sure I could make you feel really good._

"No wonder you look like you're having an allergy attack," she said.

_Oh Clarissa. This is my self-control face. Be thankful for it now because when things go as planned there will be no more need for me to control myself._

He grinned. She paused for a moment and seemed to be looking him over closely.

"The Dahak said you were going to give this world to the demons."

_Stupid Dahak demons and their gossip. Time to turn on the charm._

"Now, does that sound like something I'd do?" he replied slyly. She paused.

"I thought you said you were going to give me a chance? I'm not who I as when you met me in Alicante." He looked at her clearly. "Besides, I'm not the only person you've ever met who believed in Valentine. He was my father. Our father. It's not easy to doubt the things you've grown up believing."

_Oh course Valentine was wrong. Too bad he didn't live long enough to see how his real son was going to surpass him._

His sister crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him sternly.

"Well… that's true." She replied. _Bingo! Of course she had to agree. Jace was raised by the same man. Time to go in for the kill._

"Valentine was wrong. He was so obsessed with the wrongs he believed the Clave had done to him that he could see nothing past proving himself right to them. He wanted the Angel to rise and tell them that he was Jonathan Shadowhunter returned, that he was their leader and his way was the right way." _There are other ways to persuade people to follow you. I don't see a stupid Angel._

"It didn't exactly happen like that." She replied smugly.

"I know what happened. Lilith spoke to me of it. Do not fool yourself into thinking that what happened was because the Angel has great compassion, Clary. Angels are as cold as icicles. Raziel was angered because Valentine had forgotten the mission of all Shadowhunters."

_Though torturing Ithruel probably had something to do with it as well._

"Which is?" she questioned.

_Really? She didn't know the mission of all Shadowhunters? Did she even read the Codex yet?_

"To kill demons. That is our mandate. Surely you must have heard that more and more demons have been spilling into our world in recent years? That we have no idea how to keep them out?" he asked.

"A great war with demons is coming, and the Clave is woefully unprepared. That much my father was correct about. They are too set in their ways to hear warnings or to change." _And that my dear sister will be there undoing, or rather, I will be there undoing._

I do not wish the destruction of Downworlders as Valentine did, but I worry that the Clave's blindness will doom this world that we Shadowhunters protect."

"You want me to believe you care if this world is destroyed?" she asked.

_No, not really. As long as I have you and Jace the world can go to hell for all I care. As a matter of fact I intend to make that happen. _

"Well I do live here." He replied mildly.

"And sometimes extreme situations call for extreme measures. To destroy the enemy it can be necessary to understand him, even to treat with him. If I can make those Greater Demons trust me, then I can lure them here, where they can be destroyed, and their followers as well. That ought to turn back the tide. Demons will know that this world is not as easy pickings as they imagined it."

_Hopefully this argument will convince her so he won't be questioned every time he met with a demon._

Clary shook her head. _Or not…_

"And you're going to do this with what, just you and Jace? You're pretty impressive, don't get me wrong, but even the two of you-" _Yep that was a loophole in the argument wasn't it. Of course I thought this through! _Though he knew it would do him no good to reveal that information to her now; especially while she was wearing that faerie ring.

He stood up. "You really don't imagine I could have thought this through, do you?" _This conversation wasn't going anywhere. _He looked down at her and held out his hand.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Jace-"

"Is still asleep. Trust me, I know." He extended his hand again. _Always Jace….he couldn't wait to fix that._

"Come with me, Clary. If I can't make you believe I have a plan, maybe I can prove it to you."

She took his hand and he pulled her up. The physical contact sent a shiver down his spin. She was something new, forbidden, and yet his. He had been having dreams of Edom since Lilith had told him about it. In his dreams there were two thrones and he couldn't wait to make her his.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three- Hot Chocolate in Paris **

He saw Clarissa shiver as they walked by the river edge. A part of him smiled as he took off his scarf and handed it to his sister. He was going to show her that he could be thoughtful. Jace was still asleep and he had her all to himself in one of the most romantic cities in the world. He had to be cautious that he didn't step over the line. He was trying to win her over and he had to take baby steps if he wanted her to willingly cooperate.

Clary was looking at his scarf in her hands.

"Don't be stupid," he spoke. "You're cold. Put it on."

She looked down and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Thanks," she said.

He could tell she hated accepting anything from him. She was making her usual unhappy face. This made him even happier.

"You all right? You look like you're going to sneeze."

"I'm fine." She said shortly.

He slowed down his pace so he could walk beside her. He decided to explain how Paris streets were named as well as how the city was divided. It was almost noon and the streets were growing busy. Many people were walking by them. Many of the girls looked at him seductively. Normally he would appreciate these glances but he was focused on Clarissa. It didn't help that he saw a few of the boys give his sister their own appreciative glances. It took much of his self-control not to throw his arm around her. Just a little longer and she would be his. He just had to wait a little longer.

It was a comfort that his sister wasn't looking at any of them. She was actually looking at him. He could feel her eyes study his face which stroked his ego. He was giving her more information about the bridge up ahead when she cut him off mid-sentence.

"So, what are we?" she asked innocently.

_He gave her a sideways look. 'What are we?' We are brother and sister? Though I am happy to throw that aside if you are…maybe seeing all of these couples holding hands made her want to DTR?_

"What do you mean, 'What are we?'" he asked.

"You said we're the last of the Morgensterns. Morgenstern is a German name. So, what are we, German? What's the story? Why aren't there anymore but us?" she clarified.

_He was taken aback. Ah! She was actually asking about their family. Didn't she know anything? A part of him felt mad but he checked his temper._

"You don't know anything about Valentine's family?" he stopped trying to keep his voice even but failed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you anything?" he asked.

Clary squinted her eyes in annoyance at him. "She's your mother too, and no, she didn't. Valentine's not her favorite topic." She answered matter of factly. _Obviously, but he would at least think she would mention their family lineage._

"Shadowhunter names are compounded," he replied. It was a lot to explain and the walk wasn't long enough. He climbed up on top of the wall next to them. He reached his hand down to help his sister up.

She hesitated a minute before taking his hand. Her touch was soft and she was light. He pulled her up next to him with little to no effort.

"Fairchild, Light-wood, White-law. 'Morgenstern' means 'morning star.' It's a German name, but the family was Swiss."

"Was?" she asked.

"Valentine was an only child. His father our grandfather-was killed by Downworlders, and our great-uncle died in a battle. He didn't have any children."

"This," he continued pushing a loose strand of hair from her face. He smiled seeing the blush flow through her cheeks. "is from the Fairchild side. There's English blood there. I look more like the Swiss side. Like Valentine."

_No wonder she hated him. Anything connected to Valentine was tainted and the fact that he looked just like him made things worse. Maybe if his father had known about her he would have approached things differently. She probably would have never met Jace and he would have had her all to himself._

"Do you know anything about our grandparents?" she asked curiously.

He dropped his head. Just that _our father murdered them._ _He knew his grandmother had loved him and watched him when he was little. A part of him hated his father for taking them from him but he didn't want to spoil the rest of the day with bad news._

He leaped down off the wall. He looked up and held his hand up for her to follow. She took it and leaped down, colliding with his chest. He could feel her cool skin through his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her in instinctively catching her. The contact sent electricity down his spine but didn't last long. Something caught her eye and she quickly pulled away from him. He smiled.

"I know nothing about our maternal grandparents. How could I?" he lied.

She looked disappointed. _I know something that will cheer you up._

"Come. I want to show you a favorite place of mine."

She didn't follow. "I thought you were going to prove to me that you had a plan." _And ruin a potential date?_

"All in due time." He started walking away and she hesitantly followed.

Clary followed him and he began to tell her about Valentine's side of the family. He told her about how their father mimicked their grandfather and how he believed that they were God's chosen warriors. It felt good telling her these things. Maybe it would help her understand him more.

"Valentine raised us as his father had raised him. You always return to what you know." Sebastian had explained.

"But Jace," Clary said. "Valentine taught him more than just fighting. He taught him languages, and how to play the piano-"

"That was Jocelyn's influence." He said cutting her off. Valentine raised Jace to be his son more than he had raised him. The only thing he had given his blood son was violence. There was no story time or affection. He was only taught languages in order to become a better weapon.

"She thought Valentine ought to be able to talk about books, art, music-not just about killing things. He passed that onto Jace." He tried to control the bitterness in his voice.

"What about you?" she asked. He held his hands up. _She obviously didn't understand and he was going to have to spell it out for her._

"I learned to play the instruments of war and paint in blood. **I am not like Jace**." _Which is something you would do well to remember Clarissa._

They walked on a little further and came to one of his most favorite spots in Paris.

"I like it here because it's as if you were in a past century. No noise of cars, no neon lights. Just-peaceful."

She seemed taken back by that statement. Sebastian grew up in the countryside. The nights were quiet and alone. He didn't like being constantly surrounded by people. Always wearing a mask and making sure his responses were on point. Sometimes he just wanted to be away from the packs of people. He wanted to be with someone who understood him. She was still and deep in thought looking at him.

"Come on," he said breaking off her reverie. "This place has the best hot chocolate in Paris."

He watched his sister thoughtfully as she took everything in. The little café fascinated her. He also held back a chuckle when she scarfed down the croissant in front of her.

"You know, if you want another croissant, they'll bring you one. You're attacking that one like a wolverine." He joked.

He was teasing her. That was what big brothers were supposed to do right. He looked around the café. They were the youngest people in the place by decades. Many of the older couples were giving them sweet glances. He heard the older woman at the table next to them say 'young love!' He was happy that Clary had been distracted and hadn't heard that. It was like he was on a date with her and not angel boy.

"I'm hungry." She shrugged. "Look, if you want to talk to me talk. Convince me." _There are a few things I want to convince you of and none of which require talking. _He grinned and leaned in closer to her.

"I was thinking about what you said last night." _Before you almost screwed Jace in the back room._

"I was hallucinating last night. I don't remember what I said to you." _Really? You really are a light weight. Maybe I should have taken advantage of you last night instead of Jace._

"You asked me who I belonged to."

"I did?" she asked.

"Yeah and I don't have an answer." _Well not one I can say at this minuet that won't make you bolt from your seat._

Clary looked down obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"You don't have to belong to anyone," she said. "It's just a figure of speech." _Oh I think it is more than that._

"Well, let me ask you something now. Do you think you can forgive me? I mean, do you think forgiveness is possible for someone like me?" _Things would be so much better if she were willing._

"I don't know." She answered nervously. A part of him liked making her uncomfortable.

"I-I mean, I don't know much about forgiveness as a religious concept, just your garden-variety kind of forgiving people." I know you have to do things, to earn forgiveness. Change yourself. Confess, repent-and make amends."

"Amends," he repeated. _Would saving her from a burning corrupted world classify as amends to her? He had already saved her from a pack of demons._

"To make up for what you've done." She said looking down. _So there is a way ….. well then my sister, I think I shall belong to you. It is decided then. Sorry Angel boy._

"Ave atque vale," he whispered looking down.

"Why are you saying that? I'm not dying." She asked.

_No but I am. Your brother is dead and in his place will be your lover my dear sister._

"Hail and farewell, my brother. He speaks of ashes, of the rites of the dead, and his own grief for his brother. I was taught the poem young, but I didn't feel it-either his grief of his loss, or even the wondering what it would be like to die and to have no one grieve you." He looked at her sharply.

"What do you think it would have been like if Valentine had brought you up along with me? Would you have loved me?" _Would you mourn me my sister?_

"Well you're my brother. I would have loved you. I would have….had to."

He was silent and studying her expressions. It seemed like she was being honest with him. Too bad he couldn't exactly say the same for himself.

"But Valentine didn't bring me up. In fact, I killed him." _And you don't feel bad about it at all. That is why we belong together. However….you shouldn't take credit for something I know you didn't do you silly girl._

"Actually, the Angel killed him. Though it was because of you. He grinned.

"You know, when I first met you, in Idris, I had hopes-I had thought you would be like me. And when you were nothing like me, I hated you. And then, when I was brought back, and Jace told me what you did, I realized that I had been wrong. **You are like me."**

"You said that last night, but I'm not-"

"You killed our father," Sebastian said cutting her off. _It's not like I wasn't planning on doing it myself one day._

"And you don't care. Never given it a second thought, have you?" He asked. Clary's face went flush.

"Valentine beat Jace bloody for the first ten years of his life, and Jace still misses him. Grieved for him, though they share no blood at all. But he was your father and you killed him and you've never missed a night of sleep over it."

Clary was silent. He obviously stumped her. He smiled.

"I'm right, aren't I? Tell me I'm wrong? Tell me you're not like me." _The sooner you admit it the sooner you will be mine._

Clary looked down still in thought.

"I thought you thought Jace was like you? I thought that is why you wanted him with you?" she choked.

_Oh yes Jace. Was she jealous that he took him instead of her? It wasn't like he had much of a choice. He would have come after her eventually. _

"I need Jace but in his heart he's not like me. You are." He said standing up from the table. _So stop resisting._

"Come with me." He said holding his hand out.

She got up from the table not taking his hand. She followed him out of the café. He was cheerfully walking ahead of her. _She wanted to know his plan? Then he would show her. Just a small bit of course. She would learn everything in time._

"I'm not like Valentine," she finally spoke stopping beside him. _And here I thought I was making progress._

"Our mother-"

"Your mother," he said cutting her off once more. "Hated me. Hates me. You saw her. She tried to kill me. You want to tell me you take after your mother, fine." He was trying to control his temper now.

"Jocelyn Fairchild is ruthless. She always has been. She pretended to love our father for months, years maybe, so she could gather enough information on him to betray him. She engineered the Uprising and watched all her husband's friends slaughtered. She stole your memories. Have you forgiven her? And when she ran from Idris, do you honestly think she ever planned to take me with her? She must have been relived at the thought that I was dead-"

"She wasn't!" Clary snapped. "She had a box that had your baby things in it. She use to take it out and cry over it. Every year on your birthday. I know you have it in your room."

Damn it. He was embarrassed that he still clung to that box. To the idea that his mother did in fact love him. Of course those thoughts went down the drain when she tried to attack him. He could have killed her in the dark but her let her see him. A part of him was hoping that she would throw her arms around him and cry. He should have known better.

He didn't trust himself speaking so he turned around and began walking back down the alley.

"Sebastian!" she called. He didn't stop. He needed a moment to control his temper, to gain control.

"Sebastian wait!" she called again. When he didn't stop she called again.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" she shouted.

_Well that got his attention. She called him by his real name. Literally. _He stopped and turned to face her. He kept his eyes on her as she walked towards him. She was beautiful when she took control.

"I bet you don't even know my middle name." she smiled.

He grinned slyly back at her.

"Adele." He let it flow off of his lips. "Clarissa Adele."

_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, not Fairchild or Fray. You are a Morgenstern and my queen. Soon you will accept all these things. _

***************************************Authors Notes**************************************

Sorry this took so long! It was a long chapter and I have been busy working on my other story Bittersweet Reunion. Hope you enjoyed it! As always, let me know J


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four- The Plan**

**-Authors Note-**

I know! Long wait! Again these chapters take a while to write. I honestly would have forgotten about this if it wasn't for your guys reviews. Thank you!

Just a disclaimer that I don't own Mortal Instruments and that most of the dialog here is directly from the book. I just spin it with Johnathan/Sebastian's thoughts and or perceptions.

***************************************Story Break**************************************

"You're kidding," she said. "Secret stairs?"

"Don't tell me that's the strangest thing you've seen today." I said smugly taking the steps down two at a time. I could feel Jace's impatience flowing through me.

Clarissa followed me down the stairs and abruptly stopped taking everything in. I watched her eyes follow and land on Jace. She looked at him for a few moments before looking away with a blush on her face. I held in my chuckle.

_Yeah sweetheart, I have those scratches now too_, I thought.

"Jace," she called.

"Where were you?" he turned around and answered sharply.

_I turned to hide my smile pretending to examine the weapons on the wall. I really should take pity on her. Get her to like me._

"I thought Clary might want to see Paris," I chimed in.

"You could have left me a note," he replied. "It isn't as if our situation is the safest, Jonathan."

_Damn I forgot about that. After that whole blood changed me, I am Sebastian now conversation. I forgot to tell Jace.. Can't go by that name until after the ceremony._

_"_I'd rather not have to worry about Clary-"Jace began.

"I followed him." Clary interrupted.

_So honest and headstrong as always my sister._

"You did what?" Jace asked turning to look at her.

"I followed Sebastian," she spoke defiantly. "I was awake and I wanted to see where he was going."

This made Johnathan happy. Looking at the look of pure annoyance on his face.

_Yes angel boy, she got out of bed with you and followed me. _

"Yeah, well the next time you decide to sneak out of our magically warded apartment through a door that shouldn't really exist, leave a note." Jace said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked watching Jace throw a knife into the air and catching it.

"Possibly." He answered a bit flirtatiously.

_Enough of this! Time for business._

"I took Clary to see Magdalena," I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "We brought the adamas."

"You did?" Jace asked throwing another knife into the air and missing it.

"I did," I spoke slowly. "And I told Clary the plan. I told her that we were planning to lure Greater Demons here so we could destroy them."

Jace's eyes lit up as I spoke in understanding._ I needed him to agree with me and to lie to Clary. She was more likely to believe it coming from Jace and not me. Plus now she would feel included._

"But not how you planned to accomplish that," Clary added. "You never told me that part."

I smiled. _She knows I would lie to her. I've already done it so many times but she knows that I can't keep things from her beloved Jace. Too bad she doesn't realize that her angel boy would lie to her._

"I thought it would be better to tell you with Jace here." I replied throwing a star at Jace. Jace was fast and blocked it with a swift flick of his knife. I couldn't help but smile again.

"Fast!" I whistled.

Clary turned and looked at me. Fury clouded her eyes but it is what I expected.

"You could have hurt him-"

"Anything that injures him injures me," I interrupted. "I was showing you how much I trust him. Now I want you to trust _us_."

I took a moment to look into her eyes trying to make myself very clear as well as gauge her reaction.

"Adamas, the stuff I brought to the Iron Sister today. Do you know what's made out of it?"

"Of course. Seraph blades. The demon towers of Alicante. Steles…" she answered.

"And the Mortal Cup." I finish.

Clary shakes her head.

"The Mortal Cup is gold. I've seen it."

_As have I little sister._

"Adamas dipped in gold. The Mortal Sword, too, has a hilt of the stuff. They say it's the material the palaces of Heaven are built from. And is isn't easy to get hold of. Only the Iron Sisters can work the stuff, and only they're supposed to have access to it." I elaborate.

"So why did you give some to Magdalena?" she asks.

"So she could make a second Cup," Jace answers.

_Show time._

"A second Mortal Cup? But you can't just do that. Just make another Mortal Cup. If you could, the Clave wouldn't have panicked so much when the original Mortal Cup went missing. Valentine wouldn't have needed it so badly-"

"It's a cup," Jace clarified. "However crafted, it will always be a cup until the Angel Voluntarily pours his blood into it. That's what makes it what it is."

"And you think you can get Raziel to voluntarily pour his blood into a second cup for you? Good luck!"

_Clary still wasn't really getting it._

"It's a trick, Clary. You know everything has an alliance." I explained as simply as I could think. "Seraphic or demonic? What the demons believe is that we want the demonic equivalent of the cup. A Raziel, a demon great in power who will mix his blood with ours and create a new race of Shadowhunters. Ones not bound by the Law, or the Covenant, or the rules of the Clave."

"You told them you want to make... backward Shadowhunters?" she asked dumbfounded.

_Really sister? More like dark Shadowhunters you silly girl._

"Something like that," I laugh. "Jace do you want to help me explain?" _Convince her angel boy._

"Valentine was a zealot. He was wrong about a lot of things. He was wrong to consider killing Shadowhunters." Jace stated.

_Well not really, Valentine was somewhat right about that. They will be useless in the new world I want to create._

"He was wrong about Downworlders but he wasn't wrong about the Clave or the Council. Every Inquisitor we've had has been corrupt. The laws handed down by the Angel are arbitrary and nonsensical, and their punishments are worse. 'The law is hard but it is the law.' How many times have you heard that? How many times have we had to duck and avoid the Clave and its Laws even when we were trying to save them?" Jace continued.

_Very nice Jace. Keep going._ He could tell by the look on his sisters face that she was taking everything Jace said to heart.

"Who put me in prison?-the Inquisitor. Who put Simon in prison? The clave. Who would have let them burn?" Jace finished heatedly.

_That did it._ I grinned. He could tell by the look on his sister's face that she hated the Clave as much as they did. He was right to have let Jace convince her.

"Fine. I understand the Clave is corrupt but I don't see what that has to do with making deals with demons." She replied.

"Our mandate is to destroy demons," I said holding back my devious grin. "But the Clave has been pouring all its energy into other tasks. The wards have been weakening, and more and more demons have been spilling into Earth, but the Clave turns a blind eye. We have opened a gate in the far north, on Wrangle Island, and we will lure demons through it with the promise of this Cup. Only, when they pour their blood into it, they will be destroyed. I have made deals like this with several Greater Demons. When Jace and I have killed them, the Clave will see we are a power to be reckoned with. They will have to listen to us."

_And by listen I mean fall to their knees and hopefully put up an amusing fight. I hate it when things are too easy._

Clary stared at him dumbfounded. "Killing Greater Demons isn't that easy." She stated.

_It was all I could do to not to laugh in her face. Does she really think I am that weak? Doesn't she realize how powerful I really am? _

"I did it earlier today. Which is incidentally why neither of us is going to get in trouble for killing all those bodyguard demons. I killed their master."

_What do you think of me now little sister? Are you ready to join us?_

"Well," she said slowly not meeting my intent gaze. "That's a lot to take in and I don't like the idea of you putting yourselves in that kind of danger. But I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

"I told you," Jace grinned. "I told you she would understand."

"I never said she wouldn't." I replied looking at her face trying to gauge her reaction.

_The real question is how she will react when she finds out that we lied and that she helped the side she was determined to fight against. By then it won't matter though. I could just have her drink from the cup and be done with it. Mother did say that all who drank from it would be loyal to me. The things I could make her do.._

"I didn't sleep much last night. I need to rest." She said hesitantly.

_So quick to leave sweetheart?_

"Too bad." I grinned. "I was going to ask if you wanted to climb the Eiffel Tower."

_It is supposed to be one of the most romantic sights in the world._

"I'll go with you. I didn't sleep well myself." Jace spoke taking her hand.

_Stupid Angel boy! I can't wait till our plan is complete. Then I will make sure that you keep your hands off my sister._

"See you for dinner." Jace called out almost at the steps.

_I almost forgot._

"Clary." I called out.

She turned around and looked at me curiously.

"What?" She asked.

"My scarf." I asked holding out my hand.

"Oh. Right." She replied taking a few steps toward me. She tried to undo the knot but was unsuccessful.

_So hopeless._ I took a step and undid the knot myself. I could feel the electricity surge through my body as my fingers touched her neck. I remember the hill and kissing her soft lips in front of Fairchild manor. I lingered a second lost in my thoughts before pulling the scarf away from her.

"Thanks for lending it to me." She said walking away.

After she had left I brought the scarf to my nose and took in her scent. I could feel an arousal growing between my thighs.

_Soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter Five- Slight Complications**

I walked up to stairs to my room.

I don't see the point in going in there just to gaze at a sleeping girls face. Surely he knows that there is a lot of work left to get done before the ceremony tonight. I wondered why Jace was behaving so strangely but shrugged it off.

I can't wait till all of this is over and I will finally have my sister and the Clave under control. Regardless. I need some sleep before the ceremony. If I lay down now I should be able to get two hours before everything I have been planning for the last few months come to fruition.

I turned off the light and laid down fully dressed. After a few minutes I heard Jace return to his room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***********************************Line Break ***************************************

I had been asleep for an hour when a sudden scream woke me up.

"Johnathan!" I heard Clary scream. My mind jolted awake. "Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern!"

'Damn it!" I whispered jumping out of bed and grabbing the nearest weapon by me. It was just a small dagger but it is all someone like me needs.

I ran down the hallway and hoisted myself over the banister; not bothering with the stairs. Clary never used my real name unless it was important. I landed between Jace and Clary. Trying to take in the situation. There didn't seem to be an intruder and if there was Jace would surely have taken care of it. There would be no need to call me either…. unless Jace was in fact the problem.

"Lovers' spat?" I asked.

Clary looked at me hysterically gazing momentarily at the dagger in my hand.

"His rune's damaged." She shouted. I blinked.

"Here." She said placing her hand over her heart.

There was only one rune that shadowhunters placed over their hearts and that was the ruin for marriage. Since neither of us had that one yet there was only one rune that Clary could be talking about. Lilith's rune.

"He's trying to go back, to give himself up to the Clave-"

That was all I needed. I grabbed the cup out of Jace's hand and slammed it down on the kitchen counter. Just what I need. A complication right before the ceremony. I should have realized something was off sooner. Should have trusted my instincts.

I took a step closer and grabbed Jace's shirt till it ripped open. He didn't seem to move as I reveled his damaged bonding rune. Clary was right, it was slashed through the center. I wonder why I didn't feel it. A question to ask later, first I need to fix this and quick.

I slashed the point of the stele across the mark; writing an iratze into his skin.

_That should do it. _

"Honestly, Jace the idea that you thought you could get away with something like this just… knocks me out." I said sarcastically. I could feel the pain now in my own chest.

"Next time…. you want to be knocked out….I'd be happy to help you. Maybe with a brick." Jace replied coldly.

I grinned. I needed to save face in front of Clary.

"You'll thank me later. Even you have to admit this death wish of yours is a little extreme." I faked a sigh.

Jace looked at me intently meeting my eyes and holding them there. He wasn't backing down. For a moment it seemed like we were the only two people in the room. I watched his expression turn into pure disgust.

"I won't remember this later…but you will." He spoke slowly as I kept the fake smile frozen on my face.

"That person who acts like your friend." He continued taking a step forward closing the space between us.

"That person who acts like they like you…. That person isn't real. This is real. This is me. And I hate you. I will always hate you…. And there is no magic and no spell in this world… or any other that will ever change that." he finished venomously.

For a moment I wavered. I knew that it wasn't the real Jace I had been living with the last few months. I knew he was a puppet but still something inside of me….hurt. His words unsettled something deep inside of me.

_Maybe I wanted someone do like me. I thought I didn't care…_

Jace tore his gaze from me and looked back at Clary.

"I need you to know the truth-I didn't tell you all the truth." Jace whispered.

_Damn it! He is going to ruin everything!_

I placed the stele out like a knife. Wishing I would have grabbed a better weapon.

"The truth is dangerous." I warned. "Be careful what you say."

I could tell that Jace was in pain. The iratze was doing its job. He would be back to his normal self soon. The sooner the better.

"The plan to raise Lilith, to make a new Cup, to create a dark army- that wasn't Sebastian's plan. It was _mine_." Jace pushed the words out.

_Fuck! Cats out of the bag now!_

"Sebastian knew what he wanted but I figured out how he could do it. A new Mortal Cup- I gave him that idea."

Jace kneeled over in pain. _Finally._

"Or should I say, he did. That thing that looks like me bust isn't? He'll burn down the world if Sebastian wants him to, and laugh while he's doing it. That's what you're saving, Clary. That! Don't you understand? I'd rather be dead-"

Jace finally doubled over and thankfully fell silent.

_About damn time!_

After a few moments Jace looked up with a confused expression on his face. He looked at me for clarification.

_My old slave is back._

Yes, Jace was now a slave to me. Another minion I could use for my disposal. Obviously the only real value Jace had now was his bond to me. What he had said hit hard; despite my best efforts. It's ironic how everything seemed to change in a few moments. Now it was time to play damage control. I wasn't going to let the last few months of planning go up in smoke.

"What's going on?" the new Jace asked.

"Welcome back!" I smiled for show.

"Is…it time?" he asked.

I slowly pulled out my arm and checked my watch. It was almost time and I had to get ready. My eyes quickly landed on my sister.

_Why had she called me?_

"Just about. Why don't you go on ahead and we'll follow? You can start getting things ready."

"The Cup-where is it? Jace asked confused once again looking around.

I grinned grabbing the cup off of the kitchen counter.

"Right here. Feeling a little absentminded?" I joked in an attempt to save face with Clary.

Jace grabbed the cup and looked towards the door.

"All right. I'll meet you there." He said leaning over to kiss _my_ sister. "And you."

_Yes. I think my sister has more than earned her place at my side tonight. Making her drink from the cup might no longer be necessary. A willing Clarissa would be so much nicer than a controlled one. Less likely to become bored with her._

Jace crossed the room and left though the secret door. I was alone with Clarissa at last. My sister. My blood. The girl who called for me and didn't go with Jace. I turned to face her.

"You called for me." I whispered.

"He wanted to give himself up to the Clave." She replied tiredly. "They would have killed him."

_Yes, they would have undoubtedly killed him. You could have allowed that if you were not so selfish. You and I are alike. You wanted me and you saved me._

"You called for _me_." I said again. I took a step forward and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. I had been afraid to really touch her for fear she would run away. How foolish I was. Instead she called out to me even knowing what the real plan was.

_Incredible._

"He told you then? The plan? All of it?" I asked for clarification.

"No all of it. I don't know what's happening tonight. What did Jace mean 'It's time'?"

_Oh my beautiful sister you will soon see._

I leaned down and kissed her forehead enjoying the delicious electricity that shot through my body as my lips meet her skin.

"You'll find out. You've earned the right to be there, Clarissa." I whispered loving the way the sound of her full name flew off my lips.

"You can watch it all from your place at _my_ side, tonight, at the Seventh Sacred Site. Both of Valentine's children, together….at last."

_You are finally all mine and the things I am going to do to you after tonight._

I grinned.

*******************************************************Authors Note********************************************************

Well I hope you enjoyed the update. I'm sure everyone is excited for the next chapter. The famous "rape" scene should be out no later than next weekend. Though probably earlier. Keep with the reviews! Love them!


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter Six- Checkmate**

_This would look beautiful on her body._

I took the long red dress out of the master bedroom closet. If I had known that she would be joining us I would have gotten Clarissa her own dress. Still, it doesn't matter. She was going to be by my side finally. I took the dress and went down the hall to Jace's room.

Clarissa had told me that she needed to lay down and rest. Of course I didn't believe her. I could hear her walking around the room.

_Maybe she was upset that her precious angel boy left?_

No matter. We will be joining him shortly for the ceremony. I knocked on the door and heard another ruffle from inside. Clary came out sweaty and wearing a tight fitting tank top. I controlled myself trying not to look down at her cleavage.

She looked at me piercingly. I enjoyed the way her eyes raked me up and down.

"Red?" she asked quizzically.

"Ceremonial." I replied. "Colors mean different things to Shadowhunters than they do to humans. You know the old Nephilim children's rhyme, don't you?"

Clary shook her head no. I sighed.

_Our stupid mother didn't teach you anything._

"Black for hunting through the night

For death and sorrow, the color's white.

Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,

And red to call the enchantment down."

"Shadowhunters get married in gold?" she asked trying to hide the disaster of a room behind her.

_Ah. Looking for that ring. I should have known better. You are so much like me my dear sister but still such a novice. Like I would leave it somewhere you could find it. _I grinned.

"Sorry to crush your dreams of a white wedding."

_You will look beautiful in gold with a crown on your head and me by your side._

"Speaking of which, I brought you something to wear." I said handing her the red dress that I had hidden behind my back. She took the dress from me and let it unroll. She looked at it for a few minutes.

"Our mother use to wear this to Circle ceremonies before she betrayed our father."

_Ironic that I think you are trying to betray me right now._

"Put it on. I want you to wear it tonight."

"Tonight?" she gasped.

"Well you can hardly go to the ceremony in what you're wearing now." I said raking my eyes up and down her body freely. "How you look tonight-the impression you make on our new acolytes-is important. Put it on."

"How much time do I have-to get ready?" she asked hesitantly.

"An hour perhaps. We should be at the secret site by midnight. The others will be gathering there. It wouldn't do to be late." I said making the warning in my voice abundantly clear.

She quickly took the dress and laid it out on the bed. It seemed like she was admiring the fabric. She looked down and was about to change when she looked back at me startled.

_Continue. I don't mind watching. You will be mine tonight anyway. _

I smiled looking at her. She walked back across the room and tried to close the door. I caught her wrist and pulled her into me.

"Tonight." I whispered. "You call me Jonathan. Jonathan Morgenstern. Your brother."

"Whatever you say." Looking down submissively.

_That's my girl._

I slowly left the room and went downstairs to take a shower. After pulling off all of my clothes I jumped into the shower. I felt happy and began whistling. After a few minutes I heard the creaks of the floorboards upstairs. She couldn't have gotten ready that fast. I hurried up with my shower and stepped out. I quickly dried off and got back into gear. I was pretty sure I knew where to find my sister though it didn't matter now. Even if she found her stupid ring she couldn't stop the ceremony. A part of me hoped I was wrong and she would still be in Jace's room. Only one way to find out.

I quietly creeped up the stairs and down the hallway. I noticed immediately that my door was open when I knew I had closed it. I always kept my door closed. Quietly I opened the door and saw Clary sitting on my bed. I wouldn't have minded the surprise if her eyes weren't closed and the faerie ring wasn't on her finger.

"So, would it be déjà vu if I asked you what you were doing in my room, little sister?" I said keeping my voice calm.

Clary gasped and looked at me swallowing hard. The look of being caught plastered all over her face.

"Looking for you?" she replied meekly.

_Oh so we are going to play this game._

"You're sitting on my bed. Did you think I was under it? I asked playfully.

"I…" she hesitated.

_..don't have a good comeback?_

I walked into the room triumphantly. I felt like a hunter corning a deer in the forest. I had the upper hand and she was in my control. The funny part is that she actually thought I didn't know what she is doing. I held back a laugh. I enjoyed cornering her and seeing her squirm. She made herself my prey and in my own bedroom of all places.

"So, why were you looking for me and why haven't you changed for the ceremony?" I asked pushing her to see how long she could play this stupid game of cat and mouse.

"The dress. It…doesn't fit." She sighed.

_Not bad… but not good enough._

"Of course it fits. Everything else in that room fits you. This should fit you too."

"It's silk and chiffon. It doesn't stretch." She replied meekly.

"You're a skinny little thing. It shouldn't have to."

I grinned and reached taking her wrist in my hand. She curled her fingers trying to hide the ring. I could feel electricity as my skin touched hers.

"Look, my fingers go right around your wrist."

_Check Clarissa._

She looked down for a moment before trying to gain her composure.

"The Seventh Sacred Site, is that where Jace went?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes. I sent him ahead. He's reading things for our arrival. Well meet him there." I said resisting the urge to throw her back against the bed and claim her right now.

"He's not coming back?"

_Angel boy isn't going to be saving you this time sweetheart. _

"Not before the ceremony." I smiled. "Which is good, because he'd be so disappointed when I told him about _this_."

I slid my hand up and laced my fingers through hers; revealing the ring. She refused to meet my gaze.

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize faerie work? Do you think the Queen is such a fool that she would send you off to retrieve these for her without knowing you would keep them for yourself? She wanted you to bring this here, where I would find it." I grinned removing the ring from her finger.

"You've been in contact with the Queen?" she demanded. "How?"

"With this ring." I purred. "Do you think she'd let you get your hands on something that would let you communicate with your little friends without being able to listen in? Since I took it from you, I've spoken to her, she's spoken to me-you were a fool to trust her, little sister. She likes to be on the winning side of things, the Seelie Queen. And that side will be ours, Clary. _Ours_."

I leaned in closer pressing my lips against her ear.

"Forget them, your shadowhunter friends. Your place is with us. With _me_. Your blood cries out for power, like mine does. Whatever your mother may have done to twist your conscience, you know who you are." I whispered softly.

I caught her wrist once more and pulled her even closer to me.

"Jocelyn made all the wrong decisions. She sided with the Clave against her family. This is your chance to rectify her mistakes."

She tried to pull her wrist away but my grip was like steel.

"Let me go, Sebastian. I mean it." She resisted.

_Oh no little sister. I will never let you go. _

I brought my fingers up her arm encircling it completely. She was so small and delicate.

"You're such a little thing. Who'd think you were such a spitfire? Especially in bed."

She pulled away forcefully; eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" she spat.

I rose from the bed to meet her eyes.

"Everything that marks Jace, marks me. Down to your fingernails." I grinned wickedly. "Eight parallel scratches on my back, little sister. Are you saying you didn't put them there?"

I laughed at the blush that covered her face. She looked down and I thought I was going to have to pull her chin up to face me again when she moved. In a flash she grabbed the ring out of my fingers and crushed it with her shoes. The ring turned to dust.

"You-" I started.

She drove her fist into my stomach cutting me off. It wasn't a hard blow but it was enough to make me double over. She took that second to grab my stele and race out of the room. We were obviously still playing cat and mouse and Clary just up the stakes. I caught my breath and chased after her. I ran down the steps as I saw her begin to draw a rune on the wall.

I reached her before she finished and grabbed her sending her flying across the room. She slammed against the wall gasping for air. I looked at the unfinished rune on the wall.

"The opening rune?" I asked angrily. She had actually tried to escape.

"And you didn't even finish it. Not that it matters! Do you really think there's a place on this Earth you could go where I couldn't find you?" I commanded looking down over her.

"Fuck …you." She chocked. I grabbed her and held her down.

I began to laugh. Clearly I was getting under her skin. She choose that moment to slap me across the face. It was enough to make me loosen my grip enough for her to slide out from under me. She flipped herself over and headed for the downstairs bedroom.

_Another mistake Clarissa._

I was in front of her in a flash. I grabbed her by the collar and pinned her against the wall. My body was deliciously close to her.

"What's wrong, little sis? You look upset?" I seethed.

"Cracked…my…nail polish slapping your…worthless face. See?" she said showing me her middle finger.

"Cute." I snorted not amused anymore. "You know how I knew you'd betray us? How I knew you wouldn't be able to help it? Because you're too much like me."

I pushed up against her body. Shoving her more into the wall and causing her to mold to my body.

"I'm nothing like you. Let… me … go-"

"You're everything like me." I growled into her ear. "You infiltrated us. You faked friendship, faked caring."

"I never had to fake caring about Jace." She spat.

_You are MINE!_

That did it. I could feel my body tense and my eyes fill with fury. She should know better by now not to test my temper. Did she honestly think she could over power me?

"You screwed us over." I murmured pressing my lips against her cheek. "Probably literally screwed Jace over-"

I felt her flinch.

_You didn't? That was just a fucking guess! I didn't think you actually…_

"You did! You slept with him!" I shouted.

"It's none of your business."

_Like hell it isn't…_

I grabbed her face and making her look at me. It was all I could do not to rip her clothes off right now and show her who she belonged to; and not too gently either.

_Then again why not? If she wasn't a virgin anymore…_

"You can't screw someone into being good. Nicely heartless move, though. You know he doesn't remember any of it, right? Did he show you a good time, at least? Because I would have."

_I would have made you scream my name all night._

"You're my brother!" she said shocked.

"Those words don't mean anything where we're concerned. We aren't human. Their rules don't apply to us. Stupid laws about what DNA can be mixed with what. Hypocritical, really, considering we're already experiments. The rulers of ancient Egypt used to marry their siblings, you know. Cleopatra married her brother. Strengthens the bloodline."

I grinned in relief, finally saying what I had wanted to for the last few weeks. I had hoped to make this confession more 'romantic' sometime tonight after she saw the power I possessed and what I could do to her if she didn't obey. As usual, Clarissa had forced my hand. I couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure shock on her face.

"I knew you were crazy but I didn't realize you were absolutely, spectacularly out of your goddamned mind!"

"Oh, I don't think there's anything crazy about it. Who do we belong with but each other?"

"Jace, I belong with Jace." She said.

_Always Angel boy._

"You can have Jace." I replied dismissively.

"I thought you needed him." She asked somewhat surprised.

"I do. But not for what you need him for."

_Men don't do it for me darling._

I moved my hands down to her narrow waist to prove my point. My body still holding hers, suspended and pressed firmly against the wall. I could feel her heart race and her breasts rise and fall against my chest with each breath. I leaned down close to her ear longing to suck on her neck.

"We can share him. I don't care what you do. As long as you know that you belong to me." I whispered.

She could sleep with him. It wouldn't change anything. Jace belongs to me regardless what she does. She can screw him all she wants. It's not like I believe in monogyny. I will be a king soon and it's not like I wouldn't entertain other woman.

"I don't belong to you. I belong to me." She said raising her arms to shove him away.

_I grow bored of this game…_

"I think you know better than that." I whispered firmly bringing my lips against hers.

For a moment she didn't do anything. Then suddenly I felt her lips open. My heart raced in anticipation of tasting her again. My joy was short lived as I felt her teeth bite down hard on my lip. I wasn't expecting that and spun away from her. Hand dropping to my mouth and blood rushing down my chin.

"You-"

A kick in the stomach stopped me midsentence. She had kicked me in the same sore spot she had punched me in before. Very clever of her. I doubled over for a moment as she took off for the stairs. I had to give her credit. She was a fighter but it was time I put her in her place.

I recovered himself and caught her before she hit the stairs. I grabbed the back of her collar and threw her against the wall. Successfully knocking the wind out of her again.

_Not as much fun when it's you gasping for breath?_

It was time she learned her place. That laying a hand against me would not be tolerated. I reached down to grab her when she pushed up and knocked my feet out from under me. I fell forward and caught myself before I hit the floor. I began to rise when Clarissa smashed a vase over my head.

_Playing dirty now are we?_

She clearly wasn't trying to run anymore. She wanted a fight and if it was a fight she wanted it would be a fight she would get. I lunged at her, knocking her body back through the glass tabletop. She hit the ground with a cry landing on top of the shattered glass. I jumped on top of her, pushing her body down into the sharp glass. I could hear her pant in pain. After all this she was still fighting me so I backhanded her across the face. She seemed fazed for a moment but then brought her knee up to kick me in the stomach. It was no use. She was too small and restricted for her to get any real power behind the kick. I grabbed her hands and pinned them down to her sides.

"Clary, Clary, Clary" I said gasping as blood trickled down my face. "Not bad. You weren't much of a fighter back in Idris.

"Get off of me-"

I looked at her bloody and pinned beneath me. Adrenalin rushed through my system as I looked at the fresh blood dripping down her face. I leaned down swiftly and licked it off the side of her face. She gasped when she realized what I was doing. I'm sure in her ignorance she didn't know that blood bonding was common with demons. Mates taking each other's blood into their system. I had hers in mine and I know she got some of my blood in her mouth when she bit my lip. The copper taste of her blood mixed with the adrenalin from fighting left me turned on; wanting her more now than ever.

"You asked me who I belong to. I belong to you. Your blood is my blood, your bones my bones. The first time you saw me, I looked familiar didn't I? Just like you looked familiar to me." I said.

"You're out of your mind." She spat.

"It's in the Bible. The Song of Solomon. 'Thou hast ravished my heart, my sister, my spouse; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck." I recited brushing my hands against her neck. Lingering on the spot above her collar bone. The spot where I intended to leave another mark… my lips.

"I sleep, but my heart waketh; it is the voice of my beloved, thee knocketh, saying, Open to me, my sister, my love." I whispered moving my fingers from her neck, down her body and stopping at her waistband of her jeans. I lightly slid my fingers into her jeans while pressing my erection firmly up against her. I wanted her to know what she was doing to me. What was about to happen. Once I took her, she would be mine. It would have to be quick. The ceremony was drawing closer and I couldn't take my time like I had wanted to. It didn't matter though. I would have all the time in the world tonight with her tonight and going to the ceremony having already claimed her seemed so deliciously tempting.

"You don't love me." She gasped.

_What does love have to do with this?_

"And you don't care that I'm your brother." I retorted. "I know how you felt about Jace, even when you thought he was your brother. You can't lie to me." I retorted bitterly.

"Jace is better than you."

"No one's better than me." I grinned.

_I've had so much more practice than Jace baby._

"'A garden enclosed is my sister. A spring shut up, a fountain sealed.' But not anymore, right? Jace took care of that." I whispered reaching down to undo the button of her jeans.

That second was all it took for her to grab a piece of glass and jab it into my shoulder. I yelled instinctively jerking back more in surprise than pain. She took the glass shard and slashed my thigh narrowly missing my manhood. I jumped again and was greeted with an elbow to the throat. I went sideways and she came with me. Rolling and pinning me under her body. Clary yanked the bloody glass free from my thigh and aimed it at my neck. I looked up at her and despite everything… I laughed.

She stopped suddenly and looked down at me bitterly. I smiled and relaxed my arms down to my sides spreading them out.

_She obviously forgot that I had the trump card. One that would bring her down to her knees._

"Kill me, little sister. Kill me, and you kill Jace, too."

_Checkmate._


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter Seven- ****All In**

Clary screamed as she brought the shard of glass down embedding it into the wooden floor only inches from my throat. The adrenaline rush was fantastic and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't do it. You can't kill me." I smiled.

"To hell with you!" she snarled. "I can't kill Jace."

_I've heard enough about Jace!_

"Same thing." I said getting up quickly and belting her across the face. She skidded across the floor hitting the wall. I cringed a moment when I saw her cough up blood but brushed it off. Serves her right for choosing Angel boy over me. Her own flesh and blood! I had had enough of this game and I wasn't going to give her another opportunity to hit me. I had been taking it easy on here and the only thing I had to show for that kindness was blood rushing down my head.

I walked across the room and hauled her up by her jacket. That stupid jacket that belonged to Jace. I was surprised that she didn't fight me. She just remained limp and allowed me to look her over. Maybe she finally came to accept the inevitable.

_Took fucking long enough_

"Could be worse." I said letting my eyes roll over her body. "Looks like the jacket kept you from any real damage."

She didn't respond but the look of pure fury on her face said enough. I hauled her up into my arms bridal style. I could feel blood from the cuts that littered her body drip onto my arms. Clary motioned her body as far away from my chest as possible. This form of resistance I could tolerate.

_I can't wait to make you drink from the cup. This constant struggling is beginning to bore me._

I took her to Jace's room and dumped her down onto the floor. She began to take a step back but I grabbed her forward ripping the jacket off her in the process. The jacket fell to the floor revealing a shredded tank top with blood stains everywhere. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy seeing her bare skin.

"You're a mess, little sister." I whistled. "Better get in the bathroom and wash some of that blood off."

"No." she stormed. "Let them see me like this. Let them see what you had to do to get me to come with you."

_Enough!_

I grabbed her chin and raised it up to meet her gaze. Our faces were inches apart but she held firm. Not backing down.

"You belong to me and I will have you by my side, however I have to force you to be there." I said sternly meeting her scowl head on.

"Why? What do you care? I know you can't kill Jace, but you could kill me. Why won't you just _do_ it?"

_There are many things that I want and will do to you little sister and killing you isn't one of them._

I looked at her striking green eyes as the vision of Edom came to mind. I could see this world turn to flames. The dark shadowhunters will over power the Clave. The mundane will die as demons take over this world. Shadowhunters will be no more. All Clary's precious friends will die starting with her pathetic mother. I will be the ruler and she will be my queen. If only she understood the opportunity I was offering her.

"This world will be consumed by hellfire but I will bring you and Jace safely through the flames if you only do what I ask. It is a grace I extend to no one else. Do you not see how foolish you are to reject it?"

"Johnathan," she replied letting my birth name flow off her lips. "Don't you see how impossible it is to ask me to fight by your side when you want to _burn down the world_?"

_Was she really willing to give up her life for this world?_

"But why? Why is this world so precious to you? You _know_ that there are others." I pleaded.

Clarissa looked at me with those beautiful green eyes that flared with determination. She didn't care if it meant her life. She was obviously prepared to give everything up to save this world. I felt like I was losing her.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me and will fight with me." I begged lifting me stele and drawing an iratze onto her arm.

"I'll never love you. You were wrong when you said we have the same blood. Your blood is poison. Demon poison." She spat.

I couldn't help but smile at her.

_Oh baby, demons do it better anyway. You had your chance to coming willingly. _

I moved my hand to finish the rune. I could see the pain fade as her body relaxed underneath my gaze.

"I know you lied." She said suddenly under her breath.

The statement caught me off guard. I smilied.

"I tell so many lies, sweetheart. Which one specifically?" I replied.

"Your bracelet, '_Acheronta movebo'_. It doesn't mean 'thus always to tyrants.' That's '_sic semper tyrannis_.' This is from Virgil. '_Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo._' If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell."

"Your Latin's better than I though." I grinned proudly.

"I learn fast." She replied.

"Not fast enough! Now get into the bathroom and clean yourself up," I commanded shoving her backwards towards the bathroom door. I grabbed the ceremonial dress off the bed and dumped it into her arms.

"Time grows short, and my patience wears thin. If you're not out in ten minutes, I'll come in after you. And trust me, you won't like that."

I looked into her eyes and saw fear. It seemed that for once she understood the consequences of disobeying me. I left her in the room as I went to mine to get dressed. I put on the red gear and cleaned the blood off my face. I couldn't help but admire the damage my little sister caused. She was such a spit fire and I couldn't wait to make her pay for what she did to me in tenfold tonight. I might even have Jace hold her down as I rape her before making her drink from the cup.

I grinned at the thought. I could hear the water running in the bathroom and left to go down the stairs to the training room. I took a giant crossbow off of the wall and loaded it. I gave her the option of the easy way or the hard way. She would soon learn what the hard way really meant if she disobeyed me again. She will take her place by my side tonight. She didn't have a choice in that matter.

I took the bow and headed back up to Jace's room. I looked into the bathroom and saw Clarissa admiring her reflection in the mirror. I would be lying if I didn't say that the dress didn't leave a lot to the imagination. It was tight and hugged all of her curves.

"Admiring yourself?" I said announcing my presence.

She looked at me pausing over my gear and then at the crossbow in my hands.

_Yeah baby, I am strong enough to hold this one handed and shoot just as accurate. So don't get any ideas._

"You look lovely, sister. A fitting companion for me."

I could tell by the scowl on her face that she was holding back saying what she was thinking. Her detest at my statement was obvious. It annoyed me how fast things changed in a matter of hours.

She tried to squeeze past me through the doorway but I grabbed her arm. I admired the view of her bear flesh.

"Good," I said touching her shoulder. "You're not Marked here. I hate it when women ruin their skin with scars. Keep the Marks on your arms and legs."

"I'd rather you didn't touch me." She all but growled.

I snorted and swung my crossbow up.

"Walk." I commanded. "I'll be right behind you."

She complied and I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. I couldn't help but sneaker seeing the half-finished rune on the wall. Slowly I reached out and opened the door. Clarissa seemed to hesitate a moment. I jabbed her in the back with the bow; my patience wearing thin.

"Move." I commanded.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the house and into the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter Eight- **

**The best laid plans of mice and men oft go astray.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. The following story it written for my and mostly your pleasure.

***-*-* Line Break *-*-*-***

We had only been walking a few minutes when a loud crash came to my ears. I turned around quickly and saw the door to the apartment on fire before it vanished. There was a charred patch of dirt and grass where it had stood.

"What-" I began but stopped when I heard Clarissa laugh.

_Did she actually think this was funny?_

I looked at her bewildered. She looked back at me smugly enjoying the look of confusion that must have been portrayed on my face. I quickly composed myself and swung the crossbow back up at her, mere inches from her chest. I could feel the anger boil up within me.

"What have you done?" I spat.

Clary gazed at me with dark triumph. It took all my concentration not to backhand that smirk right off of her face.

"The rune. The one you thought was an unfinished Opening rune. It wasn't. It just wasn't anything you'd ever seen before. It was a rune I created." She grinned.

"A rune for _what_?" I asked sharply.

"Destroying the apartment the second someone opened the door. The apartment's gone. You can't use it again. No one can." She said mockingly.

"Gone?" I asked slowly.

The apartment kept us hidden. It allowed protection and transportation. What the hell was I going to do without it? No, this was a major setback.

"You _bitch_. You little-" I yelled with wild fury.

"Kill me!" she shouted cutting me off. "Go ahead and explain it to Jace afterward. I dare you."

_You're stupid if you think Jace will care if I killed your stubborn ass right now._

My fingers trembled on the trigger. I looked at her with pure fury. It would be so easy to kill her. Just one little movement of my finger and she would be dead. Shot right through the heart.

_No. There are so many things much worth than death. Death is easy. _

No, I would keep her alive. There are so many things I could do to her. I pictured her strapped to a bed being held down by her precious Jace while I raped her. I could picture the way her skin would bleed after I applied lashes all over her body. I could kill her mother and friends slowly in front of her. I could rape her in front of them before I ended their lives. That way she would know that the last time she saw her friends and family she was being claimed by me. Then when I'm done and she is good and broken; begging for mercy. Only then will I make her drink from the cup. After that the things I could do to her would be endless and she would be willing.

"There are worse things than dying." I said sharply. "And I will do them all to you, little sister, once you've drunk from the Cup. _And you will like it_."

She looked at me with fire in her eyes. I jabbed her hard in the chest with the tip of the bow.

"Turn around." I snarled.

She turned around and began walking up the steep slope. After a few minutes we reached the hill. Clary gasped upon seeing the ancient stone tomb. Atop the flat stone I spotted Jace. He was already pacing making his speech to the forty or so Nephilim surrounding him.

"…gratitude for your loyalty, even over these last difficult years, and grateful for you belief in our father, and now in his sons. And daughter." Jace spoke as the crowd was alerted to Clary and I's presence.

I shoved Clary forward as she walked through the crowd and to the stage. Once on the stage she took her place quietly at the side with me. Her eyes never lifting from Jace. I took a deep breath in and allowed my shoulders to relax. Tonight had been trying to say the least given Clary's lack of cooperation. I looked around for a moment at the faces gazing at me and my sister.

"…We are the saviors of this earth, and we should be ruling it." Jace finished.

Many of the shadowhunters gasped.

"Yes. Ruling it. Raziel is cruel and indifferent to our sufferings. It is time to turn from him. Turn to Lilith, Great Mother, who will give us power without punishment, leadership with law. Our birthright is power. It is time to claim it." Jace finished smiling at me as a gesture for me to take over. I nodded.

"And now I'll let your hear the rest of it from Jonathan, whose dream it is." Jace finished smoothly.

Jace turned back and I allowed him to take my place next to Clarissa. I gave him a look that meant to keep an eye on her. I took the stage stepping out confidently.

"As my brother has said, it is time for us to rise and take our proper place in this world. No longer should we go on protecting mundanes who are oblivious to our existence. Why should we continue to get along with Downworlders who are beneath us? We were destined for power and it is now on this night that we will take that power. Lilith, mother of demons will give us power without law or stipulation. Power greater than the Angel. No longer will we be at the mercy of the Clave's corruption or suffer from a short lifespan. Tonight I ask you to give me your trust brothers and sisters and allow me to lead you into a new age of power."

_These fools do not know that I am leading them to their death._

"Are you with me?" I asked the crowd.

A murmur ran through the square as one of the older men threw back his hood and frowned.

"Your father made us many promises. None were fulfilled. Why should we trust you?"

I grinned.

_You really shouldn't._

"Because I will bring you the fulfillment of my promises now. Tonight!" I yelled revealing the infernal cup.

The crowd began speaking again creating a low roar. I took this as my cue to begin. I began moving a few steps down the ledge and stood in the center of the pentagram.

_"__Abyssum invoco Lilith invoco. Mater mea, invoco." _I called.

I drew a thin dagger from my belt and sliced my palm. I let the blood fall into the cup continuing the ceremony. I could feel a burning power course through my veins as I got closer to the end of the spell. Finally the last words came.

"_Hic est enim claix sanguinis mei!"_ I finished flinging the contents of the cup into the center of the pentagram.

My mother appeared then. She was in the form of a glowing orb. I waited a few moments before the orb took the shape of my darling mother Lilith.

"Lilith, as you called me forth, now I call you. As you gave me life, so I give life to you." I spoke.

"My child." She said lovingly.

"Mother, I have called you up as you wished of me. Tonight you will not just be my mother but mother to a new race." I said gesturing to the group of shadowhunters that stood before us.

The shadowhunters were silent. A look of worry and panic lacing their features.

"The cup." I smiled handing it to her.

Lilith chuckled taking the cup and gashed her wrist with her teeth. I could feel my heart beat faster with anticipation as her blood mixed with mine in the cup.

"As the Mortal Cup has been to the Shadowhunters, both a talisman and a means of transformation, so shall this infernal cup be to you. Take my blood and drink." She spoke handing the infernal cup back to me.

I looked down and saw the black blood that filled the chalice.

"As your army grows, so shall my strength. Soon I will be strong enough to truly return-and we shall share the fire of power, my son." She hissed.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to send this world into flames. Clarissa's precious world will be no more. When everything she loves will be gone then she will realize I am all she has left. Then she will approve of me.

"We proclaim you Death, my mother, and profess your resurrection."

Lilith laughed and raised her arms. In a flash her body lifted into flames and exploded into the air. I kicked at the pentagram and released its hold on me. Finally after all these months of plotting and fighting I now accomplished what I had set out to do. I grinned as I geared up for the first victim.

"Cartwright, bring forth the first." I called.

It was all I could do not to sneak a peek at Clarissa's face. This was for her and my mother. I watched as the crowd parted and Cartwright pulled the brown haired women behind him. When they reached the stage he forced her to her knees in front of me. The women Amatis, was Luke's sister and basically Clary's aunt. I knew this would hurt her and that gave me satisfaction beyond any other.

I surprised a chuckle as the woman's eyes landed and locked on Clary. Clary's face was that of pure panic.

_Paybacks a bitch, isn't it little sister?_

"Are you ready to drink from the infernal cup and begin a new race of shadowhunters?" I spoke softly to her.

The women shook her head violently. I nodded to Cartwright who braced her head back as I shoved the contents of the cup down her throat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace grab Clary, struggling to hold her in his arms. She was putting up quite a fight.

A moment later I pulled the cup back from Amatis's lips and allowed the cups power to take effect. Amatis screamed and began couching. Her blue eyes turned black and her angelic runes began to fade. In a moment all went silent. I waited patiently to see what would happen next. The woman's blue eyes returned as she looked up at me. I felt a connection to this women and I knew that the cup had done its job. The old Amatis was gone and in her place stood a stronger, confident, loyal and deadly replacement.

"Release her." I commanded. "Let her come to me."

Cartwright snapped the chain and hesitantly looked at Amatis. Amatis slowly rose and walked toward me. Once in front of me she kneeled down low.

"Master," she said. "How may I serve you?"

***-*-*-* Line Break *_*-***

I couldn't be more pleased as the last of the Shadowhunters reached for the cup. I lifted the cup out when suddenly an arrow shoot through the man's neck. I held back a gasp as I looked to the direction the arrow had come from. Standing on top of a stone dolmen stood Clarissa's friend Alec. He met my gaze, grabbing another arrow from his side. In that second a pack of wolves and Shadowhunters ran out from behind him in an ambush.

_How did they know we were here?_

"I'm here!" Clarissa screamed out to them.

_Of course._

I should have known when I saw her in my room with the ring. How could I have been so stupid? I had underestimated her. No wonder she destroyed the ring. She didn't want me to talk to the queen again before the ceremony. She didn't want me to know that she warned them.

_Clever girl but not clever enough to save you!_

"Form a wall!" I shouted to the dark shadowhunters.

The guards formed a wall taking out their blades to defend us. It was then that I noticed that their weapons weren't working. Of course they weren't. They were not Nephilim any longer.

_Damn it!_

"The blades are angelic you must use other weapons!" I shouted.

The line of red shadowhunters created a barrier between the battle, Jace, Clary and I as the wolves reached the front lines. I could see my mother, Clary's friends and the Lightwoods cut through the ranks. At this rate I was outnumbered and even the powerful warriors endowed with Lilith's power might not be enough to save us.

I cursed under my breath trying to think of a plan but Clarissa's continuous shouting kept interrupting my thoughts. I turned to my sister with a look of pure fury and frustration.

"Shut her up, Jace!" I commanded.

"Are we just going to stand back here and let them protect us?" he asked pulling her into his body.

"Yes." I snapped. "We are too important to risk getting hurt, you and I."

"I don't like it," he nodded. "There are too many on the other side."

_No shit Sherlock! _

"What about Lilith? Can you summon her back, have her help us?" Jace asked struggling to keep ahold of Clary.

"What, right here? No. Besides, she's too weak now to be of much help. Once she could have smote down an army, but that piece of scum Downworlder with his Mark of Cain scattered her essence through the voids between the worlds. It was all she could do to appear and give us her blood." I explained.

"Coward!" Clarissa spat. "You turned all these people into your slaves and you won't even fight to protect them-"

I raised my hand to smack her across the face but thought better of it. Then an idea came to my mind. They wouldn't attack someone they loved. No, they wouldn't attack Clary and by the time they realized she was gone it would be too late.

"And if Jace let you do, I suppose you'd fight?" I sneered.

"Of course I would-"

"On what side?" I asked cutting her off.

I took a quick step towards her and lifted the infernal cup. Clary's eyes grew wide as she took in what I planned to do.

"Lift her head up, Jace."

"No!" She shouted redoubling her efforts to escape. Jace pushed his hand beneath her chin.

"Sebastian," he said. "Not-"

"Now!" I yelled. "There no need for us to remain here. We are the important ones, not these cannon fodder. We've proved the infernal cup works. That's what matters."

I grabbed the front of Clary's dress trying to pull her up to meet the cup.

"But it will be so much easier to escape without this one kicking and screaming and punching every step of the way." I added.

"We can make her drink later-" Jace pleaded.

"No." I snarled. "Hold her still!"

I raised the cup and jammed it to her lips. She fought me and refused to open her mouth.

"Drink!" I said viciously. "I told you by the end of this night you would do whatever I wanted. Now Drink!"

She still fought and my patience was wearing thin. I dug the cup in and sliced her bottom lip in the process. In a moment I saw Clary's head tilt back. I grinned thinking she had given in but was sorely mistaken. My sister leaned back, pushed off Jace and kicked me hard right in the ribs. She knocked the wind out of me as I fell back. I heard a crack and turned to see her head butt Jace in the face.

He loosened his grip for a second which was all she needed to break free and run into the battle. Jace went after her immediately as I cursed under my breath.

***-*-*-* Line Break *_*-***

I watched Jace chase Clary to the center of the field. I smiled when I saw him reach her. She held a long sword that was glowing with fire. I didn't understand what was happening until I saw my sister stab Jace. I looked down at my own chest in shock as a fire lit up in my chest. The rune that bonded Jace and I was on fire; excruciating fire. I screamed out loud in pain before falling to the ground.

In that moment I knew I had to get out of there. The last thing I saw was Amatis's face looking down at me then I blacked out.

***-*-*-* Line Break *_*-***

I awoke in a soft bed surrounded by sweet smelling flowers. I slowly sat up and was alerted to the women's presence beside me.

"Good morning Jonathan Morgenstern." The Steelie Queen smiled at me.

I looked into her eyes and grinned. She was wearing a see through lace robe that left nothing to the imagination. It was at that moment that I realized that I was naked under the bed covers. It wasn't the first time I had been naked in her bedroom and I doubt it would be the last. Amatis must have brought me to the court after I passed out.

"Hello my beautiful one." I said leaning forward kissing her.

After a few lengthy kisses the Queen slowly removed her robe and got under the sheets pressing her body against mine.

***-*-*-* Line Break *_*-***

I looked up at the Hall of accords through the glass windows of the throne room. Edom was a barren wasteland but I was going to change all of that. I could see Clarissa walk through the streets to obviously visit Jace. I figured Jace would still be alive but it was much too soon to act. I needed to strengthen my forces before I procured my sister and brother. No, they would be the last piece of the puzzle.

I needed to send a message to the Clave. I didn't want them to gain a false sense of security. I wanted them stressed, quaking in their boots and to put up a decent fight. I hated it when things got boring. I was more powerful now than I had ever been in my life. With each new dark shadowhunter I made I could feel my power grow. Getting more recruits was what I needed but first I needed to send a message to the Clave and to my sister letting them know I was alive; that I would be coming for them soon.

I took out my father's journal and finished the last words. Within seconds a small angel appeared in front of me. It's cold stone faced stared at me but remained silent. I expected this after reading my father's notes and reading that Ithuel would not speak to him either. However, I didn't intend to look this angel up like my father did. I had no intention or need to ask this angel any questions. No, this would be fast and merciless.

I raised my sword and sliced through the angel's heart. As the angel lay on the floor gasping for breath I sliced its wings off its body in one fluid motion. A greater angel might have put up more of a fight but I wasn't looking for a fight. No not yet. After a few moments the angel died and turned to dust but its wings remained. I chuckled as a thought came to mind.

I went to the throne and took out a piece of paper. Then I stepped down from the throne and grabbed the bloody wings off of the floor. In a quick turn on my ring I was in the library in Idris. I knew Clary, Jace and the Lightwoods might be returning soon. I had watched Maryse go in and out of the library all day.

I dropped the wings on the floor before placing a piece of parchment over the dead angel's wings. I couldn't help but smile as I took in the sight and read the message to myself.

_Erchomai_, the paper said.

And I meant it. I am coming for you Clary. _I am coming_.

**The End**

Wow! Super long chapter! I hope all of you have enjoyed this story. I am relieved that I am finally done. I had been waiting to finish this story Devil's Advocate and the other fanfic I have going Bittersweet Reunion before I started reading the Infernal Devices set. Yes, I have not read the Infernal Devices yet. I knew once I started that I probably would get so caught up in Tess's story that I wouldn't finish the Clary fanfics I have going. So needless to say if you are also reading my other story Bittersweet Reunion, you can expect it to be wrapped up hopefully within this week. I'm on summer break so I do have a lot of free time on my hands.

Again I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for sticking with this story. Love you guys!

Peace out!

-Yuki Kamea


End file.
